Rocket motors are often equipped with outlet nozzles which are movable so that their longitudinal axes can be directed angularly with respect to the longitudinal axis of the motor so that the thrust exerted by the passage of combustion gases from the motor can be directed for the purpose of steering the vehicle to which the motor is attached. The nozzle is mounted on a swivel or ball joint at the nozzle throat so that it can be moved universally by the application of forces upon it created by mechanical or hydraulic means under the influence of a control system. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,877 to Arthur Sherman, particularly in FIG. 2 thereof, wherein hydraulic struts are externally connected mechanically to the nozzle of the motor and cause it to be moved universally (within its mechanical limits) as pressurized hydraulic fluid is valved to the struts through a controlled spool valve.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,172 to Thomas Bolner utilizes the internal structure of the nozzle's ball joint, at the juncture of the nozzle to the rocket motor's combustion chamber, to provide an internal means for moving the nozzle, and, it is this latter arrangement for which the present invention provides a pneumatic pressurized gas source instead of a hydraulic liquid system.
The present invention is concerned with the provision of a simple, compact, lightweight, reliable and positive source and supply system for a pressurized gas wherein a gas generant is burned in the system and is supplied to the actuating means. In addition, the pneumatic gas generating system is combined into a single structural unit with the ignition system of the rocket motor and is within the rocket motor thus producing a saving in weight and space requirements, both of which are important considerations in flight hardware such as rocket motors.
The provision of a pneumatic system in the present invention is advantageous over the previously used liquid hydraulic system in that the gas cannot freeze, congeal or change significantly with high altitude or space conditions as could be the case with some fluids. Also, if a leak should occur, the gas will pass harmlessly out of the system whereas hydraulic liquids might leak onto other components and cause corrosion, possible corrosion, create a fire hazard or cause electrical short circuits.